


.04 Lady Problems

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a sap, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, all fluff, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You're going through a particularly rough period when your boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam decide to take matters into their own hands.





	.04 Lady Problems

There was a hesitant knock at my door, which I answered with a groaned, "What?!"  
"Uh, sorry for bothering you, but I was going to the store. Need anything?" Sam's apologetic voice came from the other side.  
I breathed a sigh of relief to realize it wasn't my boyfriend. He had woken me up with some attempted morning sex, which I'd normally be totally down for, but not today. It was the second day of my period, and instead of enjoying some casual morning sex, I had had to sprint to the bathroom to prevent my lower half from being drenched in blood. Then the cramps started up. I had been bloated since yesterday, my boobs were sore, the whole nine yards. So when Dean had woken me up by massaging one of them this morning, I'm sure he didn't mean to, but it had hurt, and started the grumpy stupor I had been in all day. It was now in the early evening, and I hadn't emerged from my room except to run to the bathroom and the kitchen. I blew the boys off by giving bitchy responses whenever they tried to ask what was wrong, which had proved pretty effective so far. I might've felt bad about it, and I probably would later, but not today.  
"Uh, now that I think about it, some dark chocolate and bananas would be great," I asked, making a mental note to go on a tampon run next week. I could make it through this period, but I was running low, and it's not like I could ask Sam or Dean to grab them for me.  
"Sure thing. I'll be back in half an hour, Dean's around if you need him," Sam responded, still sounding concerned despite my earlier insistence that I was just being a grouch.  
"Thanks," I called back, then waited to hear his footsteps move off down the hall before flopping back onto my bed. I gasped and rolled into a sweating ball as another wave of pain hit my lower stomach. I had taken enough Tylenol to kill a large cat, but it was having no effect. After the wave passed, I just let out a low groan and rolled back onto my back, pulling my shirt up a little so I could rub my bloated belly. The warmth helped; a warm water bottle would be nice, but I didn't have the drive to go get one at the moment.  
I spent another five minutes staring at my ceiling, wishing my bed would envelop me and take all the pain away. Unfortunately, instead of that, I got another knock at the door. I let out an audible groan and sat up again, grimacing with the ribbons of pain that traced through my belly.  
"It's Dean. You okay in there?" he called.  
"I'm fine. Just in a bad mood. Please leave me alone," I responded, using the bitchiest voice I could muster.  
"No can do, babe. Let me in."  
He sounded determined, but I could be just as stubborn as him. "No," I called back, lying back down as a wave of pain moved through me.  
"Y/N, so help me, I will kick down this door if you don't let me in."  
"Be my guest. The hinges are reinforced steel, and that door's solid oak. You're not getting anywhere."  
"You just watch, sweetheart." A few seconds passed before a solid thump sounded from the door, quickly following by Dean sprouting all manner of profanities. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that.  
"Door, 1. Dean, 0," I joked, curling onto my side again.  
"Please, babe. I just wanna talk."  
"We're talking right now."  
"Don't be like that. You know what I mean."  
"Shake the Magic 8 Ball for your answer."  
"Fine. Consider it shaken."  
"Your answer is: Try again never."  
"Y/N I'm not going to leave you alone until you unlock this door."  
I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back the tears of pain and frustration as I got up and made my way over to the door. The man was insistent, and I had no doubt he wouldn't leave me alone if I refused to talk to him.  
I literally threw the door open, and I think Dean could sense the slowly boiling anger beneath my skin, as he took a step back and his eyes went wide when I did. "You- you okay?" he asked slowly. "You look pissed, but also like you're gonna cry."  
"I'm fine, I promise. Will you leave me alone?" I begged him, going to close the door. He held it open, and I dropped my grip on it, all the anger drained out of me. I was just sad, and tired, and in pain. Defeated.  
He took a step forward and unexpectedly swung me up into his arms. "Dean!" I said in surprise.  
He took off for the living room. "You're not getting away from me that easily. You see, I think I know what's wrong with you."  
"You do?" I asked, a dubious expression on my face. "I doubt that."  
"You see, I think it's your lady time of the month," he said as he kicked the door to the living room open, making a face as he uttered the words.  
My mouth fell open, not just from what he had said, but from what lay before me. The couch was covered in soft blankets and pillow; it looked like the coziest little nest I had ever seen. There were a variety of snacks across the table, along with some lotion, candles, and fuzzy socks. Titanic was ready to play on the tv.  
Dean set me on the couch gingerly, but remained standing. He had the cutest little smile across his face; I could tell he was quite pleased with himself. I was still in awe that he'd do all this for me, and before I knew it, my eyes were full of tears and they began to slowly leak out.  
His face fell immediately. "Are you crying? Babe what's wrong?"  
I fanned my eyes in a pointless attempt to get the tears to stop. "I'm sorry, it's nothing, I'm just so flattered you'd do this for me. Dean I love you so much." The words sparked more tears as my voice cracked, and he chuckled before leaning down next to me and pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
"Love you too. There's popcorn and hot cocoa in the kitchen, you want me to go grab it?"  
"Yes please," I managed, and he disappeared for a few seconds.   
In the time he was gone, I desperately tried to make the tears leave, an effort that was only met with minor success. Dean reappeared a few seconds later, precariously carrying a popcorn bowl between two steaming mugs of cocoa. He managed to set them down without any spills, then sat down next to me, pulling me against him.  
"So we have popcorn and cocoa, obviously, some snacks, candles because I know you like them, lotion and socks because I am also on hand as your personal masseuse for the time being, so tell me if you want a foot massage or, you know, any other location massage." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes, but laughed at it.  
"I'm guessing that's why you freaked out when I tried to touch you this morning, so I'm sorry for that, but you should've told me," he said, looking me in the eye as he put a stray strand of hair behind my ear.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd either laugh it off or be grossed out. This is a lady problem; it isn't really your area of expertise."  
"If it's hurting you, I'll make anything my area of expertise. Besides, your period is great news to me. Means we won't have any little Deans running around anytime soon."  
We shared a laugh, and he continued, "Sam will be back with actual chocolate and bananas soon. And I was going to give you a choice of chick flicks, but turns out Titanic is the only one we have."  
"I'm going to cry watching this," I stated as I grabbed the remote and pressed play.  
"Does this whole thing make you more emotional or something?" he asked as I snuggled into his side, relishing in his heat.  
"You have no idea."  
"Damn." He was silent for a moment, then asked, "You want anything right now?"  
"Yeah, actually. I have pretty bad-" My sentence was cut short by yet another cramp, and I let out a low gasp as I held my stomach and let it pass.  
"Cramps?" finished Dean.  
"Yeah," I confirmed breathlessly. "Can you rub my stomach for me, please?"  
"'Course." He pressed a kiss to my forehead before winding his left hand around my side and tracing his fingers lightly over my abdomen. He soon added more pressure, and I savored the warmth of his touch.  
"Thanks," I murmured, settling in against his side as I watched the opening scenes of the movie.  
My mind roamed despite the entertaining flick, and I soon couldn't help but ask, "What gave me away?"  
"Well despite the grumpy mood you've been in all day and the way you shot out of bed this morning, it still took Sam to make me realize what was going on. He heard you wanted chocolate and bananas, and apparently it reminded him of what Jess used to ask for. So he put two and two together. He's a lot better at this stuff than I am." The last sentence sounded a bit downtrodden, and I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"You're perfect at this stuff. And you'll learn as you go."  
He nodded, and a few minutes later, we heard the bunker door open, and Sam soon appeared in the doorway of the living room, grocery bag in hand and a smug smile on his face. "So I was right."  
"Spot on," Dean confirmed. "And the three-pronged attack of blankets, cuddles, and a chick flick is working wonders, man. How do you do it?"  
"Women aren't all that complicated, Dean. But it helps to have been in some long-term relationships." With that, he took a bunch of bananas, three chocolate bars, and a Stephen King novel out of the bag and placed them on the coffee table. "Thought you could use something to do, and I know you like him," he explained of the book. "You feeling alright?"  
"Better now. Thank you," I said earnestly, leaning forward to snatch a candy bar off the table.  
"Good. I'll leave you two chick flickers alone."  
Despite the sarcastic comment, Dean made no move to stop Sam from leaving or spew some volatile comeback. He only hugged me tighter and asked, "Can we spoon? I might fall asleep."  
I giggled. "Yeah. Although I never pinned you for a softie." I put my feet up on one end of the couch and nestled into Dean's already-waiting chest and arms on the other end. His hand returned to my stomach, and his legs intertwined themselves with mine. Instead of melting into my bed, I melted into Dean.  
"I'm not a softie," he finally muttered, and I smiled, knowing he couldn't hold back from an insult like that.  
"Shh, I love this part," I whispered, and he fell silent behind me. The tv was at a low volume, and my fight with the cramps all day had tired me out, not that I had been able to get any sleep. Dean's breathing fell into an easy rhythm with mine, and his body warmed mine thoroughly. His scent calmed me down as always, and I soon found myself fighting slowly-shutting eyes.  
The final straw was the beginning of Dean's soft snores from behind me. They weren't so loud they kept me up; on the other hand, they created a low rhythm that finally managed to put me to sleep.


End file.
